Ostheer
The Ostheer(Germans) are a faction in CoH 2. They have higher quality units than the Soviets, but lack in quantity. Units Doctrinal Units *Pak43 Emplacement *Panzer IV Command Tank *SdKfz 250/7 Mortar Halftrack *Relief Infantry (Ostruppen) *LeFH 18 Artillery *Elefant heavy tank destroyer *Tiger Tank *Jaeger Light Infantry *Opel Blitz Cargo Truck *Artillery Field Officer *Stom Troops Buildings 'Kampfgruppe Headquarters' The starting building. You can get pioneers and advance in tiers from here. If you lose this building, you lose the ability to use doctrinal abilities. 'Tier 1 - Infanterie Kompanie' This is your first port of call for most infantry from the Third Reich, including most weapons teams. Grenadiers, MG42 teams, GrW 34 Mortar teams and Snipers can all be called upon from this building. 'Tier 2 - Leichte Mechanized Kompanie' This building gives access to the Light Armour of the Third Reich and Panzergrenadiers, the core AT infantry. Panzergrenadiers, Sdkfz 251 Halftrack, Sdkfz 221 Scout Car and Pak 40 can be ordered from here 'Tier 3 - Supprot Armor Korps' Here you may order in the StuG III, the Panzer IV and the Ostwind Flak Panzer 'Tier 4 - Heavy Panzer Korps' The Brummbar, Panzer V "Panther" and the Panzerwerfer may be ordered in from here. Strategies 1v1 To open, you'll have the choice of a standard Tier 1 opening or a T2 rush. As of 2/9/2013, the MG42 is incredibly potent to the point of (some say) brokenness. As such, and due to the weakness of the T2 rush in the opening minutes to a resource cutoff, the T1 opening is the only really viable build in 1v1s. 'Match Start' With a T1 opening, you'll generally go for either one pioneer immediately constructing the Infanterie Kompanie (currently the standard build), or two pioneers for more map presence and faster point capturing. With two pioneers, it is interesting to note that if you send your first pioneer to capture immediately and build the T1 building with the 2nd pioneer, you'll have just enough manpower (240) to start calling in Grenadiers or MG42s. So you've gone for your one- or two- pioneer opening, and you have your Infanterie Kompanie out. Generally, it is advisable to build a Grenadier first. From there, you have many options. You can go Gren-Gren-Mg-Gren for a more mobile force, Gren-Mg-Gren-Mg to frustrate any Soviet flanking attempts or Gren-Gren-Gren-Mg. You can throw in a Mortar if the Soviet player sticks his infantry in the buildings that are, as of 2/9/2013, near invincible to small arms fire- though the Mortar is generally not the first or second unit you'll want to get, unless using a rather unique build order. You'll almost always want a couple of grenadiers to ward off scout cars later. After the fourth unit, it would be prudent to see what the Soviet player is producing. Lack of field presence early, followed by Penals/Snipers/M3s would mean MGs would have less value. Teching to T2 would be advisable. If the Soviet player sticks with multiple conscripts, more T1 units can't go wrong (except the sniper, which is not cost-efficient currently). Once you're comfortable with your army composition, you can go for T2. If you are really dominating and have all the map, you might want to skip T2 and go for a quick Ostwind. 'Moving towards the Mid-Game' From the Leichte Mechanized Kompanie, you'll have access to the 251 Halftrack- a very useful mobile reinforce point, and to counter Snipers and light vehicles you can upgun the 222 Scout Car. The Flamethrower Halftrack is your first direct anti-garrison tool, but with Guards being so commonly used they are not necessarily the go-to weapon they once were in earlier patches. Guards and Anti-Tank grenades will be the worst enemy of these light vehicles- focus the Guards down with supporting infantry or pin with an MG before moving up. Kite Conscripts trying to Oorah up and throw AT nades- though on rough terrain this might be difficult. Panzergrenadiers wipe the floor with conscripts, and are useful against conscript-heavy Soviets. Against Snipers and Scout Cars, Pgrens are more of a liability with their high reinforce costs and lack of Panzerfausts. Pgrens with Panzerschrecks do decently against Soviet T3 tanks like the T70 and T34, but truly shine against Soviet T4 vehicles like the SU85. Do note that they halve your anti-infantry DPS upon purchase, so there's no need to get them if the enemy has no tanks and you don't expect them to have tanks for a while. If the enemy has gone for Shock Troops, you might want to take advantage of his lack of Infantry AT and go for the Flamer Halftrack. If he has shown Guards, Pgrens will do well in killing them at close range. Finally, there is the underwhelming Pak. It is fragile, slow, and inaccurate, but will be the linchpin of Anti-Tank defense if you find yourself behind in the fuel war. Because of how early the Soviets can pull the T70 out, it is advisable to get one of these as a precaution- especially if he has not shown any fuel-based upgrades like Molotovs and AT nades, and any light vehicles like M3s. 'Mid-Late Game- Armored Warfare' Eventually you'll have enough fuel to tech up again. From here, it's all about seeing what the enemy has and what your doctrine is. If you've gone for a heavy tank doctrine with the Tiger, for example, you might want to stay in T2 and wait it out, saving fuel. Otherwise, you'll probably have to tech up to get ready for Soviet armor. If you've been ahead all game, and you have denied your opponent fuel successfully, you'll probably want to build T3 and get an Ostwind out. Used well, this will end the game (or contain him within his base near his AT guns). If the enemy has Tier 3 tanks, or you scout out the T3 building in his base, you'll want to go for T3 tanks of your own to counter them. The Panzer IV is a cost-efficient way of dealing with T34s and T70s. Backed up by Paks and Grenadiers, you'll outgun him in a straight-up fight. If the enemy has Tier 4 tank destroyers, there are several options. You can go T3 for Panzer IVs and hope to get a good flank on him, but with good Conscript AT nade support and Guard buttoning you'll almost certainly not succeed. For those that use a doctrine with panzer smoke, it is important to note that Smoke immediately breaks buttoning and can allow you to get closer for the circle-strafe or leave a losing battle. You can also go T3, but for an Ostwind. In this case, the Ostwind should never go head-to-head with the SU85, but rather force the Soviet infantry back while Paks and Pgrens with Panzershrecks apply pressure to the Soviet position. While it is unlikely the Soviet player will be lose the SU85 to infantry and AT guns due to the fast reverse speed of the tank destroyer, you'll contain him on his side of the map and push him back. You can go for T4 for Panthers. Panthers are faster, have higher HP and armor, and have higher penetration making flanks more likely to succeed. However, they are a very expensive investment and an unlucky AT nade can cripple it and make it easy pickings for the SU85, ending the game for you there and then. Doctrines also provide an alternative. The Pak43 vastly outranges the SU85 and on smaller maps can cover half the battlefield. Due to the obstacle-penetrating powers of the Pak43, you can build it behind a building or hedgerow, protecting it from fire while dominating a huge swathe of the map. It also costs no fuel, so if you've been behind in the fuel war you can claw your way back into the game with it. If you've been banking up fuel and haven't spent much, you could go for the SU85 hard counter- the Elefant. With the same gun as the Pak43 and incredible front armor, it will make short work of any SU85 or two. Note that it costs 260 fuel, so you might want to incorporate it into your build from the start to make room for its cost. It is unlikely you'll have 260 fuel lying around in a normal game if you've been building vehicles. It also comes at 5CP, so holding out for it might be difficult. And that's that! Good luck and God speed, make Das Reich proud! Doctrinal Commanders Company of Heroes 2 offers commanders instead of doctrines in Company of Heroes and it's expansion packs. Each commander has abilites like call off-map artillery, call for additional troops from outside of map, bring unique unit upgrades. 'Festung Armor Doctrine' *Panzer Tactician *Hull Down *Pak43 Emplacement *Command Tank *Railway Artillery Support 'Festung Support Doctrine' *SdKfz 250/7 Mortar Halftrack *Smoke Bombs *Relief Infantry *LeFH 18 Artillery *Sector Artillery 'Jaeger Armor Doctrine' *Halftrack Riegel 43 Anti-Tank mine *Reconnaissance Overflight *Spotting Scope *Elefant *Stuka Bombing Strike 'Jaeger Infantry Doctrine' *Ambush Camouflage *Jaeger Light Infantry *Tactical Movement *Light Artillery Barrage *Stuka Close Air Support 'Assault Support Doctrine' *Cargo Truck *Artillery Field Officer *Strafing Run *Tiger Tank *Fragmentation Bombs Category:Ostheer Category:German